


【VIXX90】妄想症-27(偽現實

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】妄想症-27(偽現實

※

車學沇是在收工回宿舍時的保母車上接到經紀人的訊息，他昨天的表現不盡人意他自己也多多少少有察覺，雖然不是第一次做這種事情但他卻始終放不開來，車學沇也不是第一次低著頭傻傻的站在辦公室角落像個做錯事被責罵的孩子、金主在社長的面前用嘲諷的語氣道出他糟糕的表現。

『聽說不是第一次了，也不是說年紀多小都二十三歲了，這樣我也挺困擾的社長，我們這不是互利嘛、怎麼搞好像我強迫了似的。』

在他們安撫過金主跟他保證會好好教育車學沇、之後補償他後才把人請離開公司，室內只剩下坐在椅子上深吸了口氣的社長和站在一旁的經紀人，車學沇低著頭捏著自己的衣角，緊咬的下唇看得出他不安的情緒。

社長似乎在思考些什麼指尖一邊敲著桌面，不久後抬起頭看向車學沇用質問的語氣問道:『你沒有什麼要說的?』

哆嗦了下、車學沇稍稍抬起頭又很快的低下去，衣服下擺都給他抓的皺成一團，確實他不是第一次了沒錯但總歸還是習慣不起來，他是個充滿愛的人，甚至有人開玩笑說他天生就是需要被愛的存在，車學沇對情事本是很嚮往的、在他美好的想像中那是和所愛之人共度的時間。

如今對於情事他也只剩下迷茫和恐懼，那些他連名字都不清楚的老闆、金主又或稱做贊助商，不過是第一次見面他們的手卻在他身上毫不留情的摸索，脫下他的衣服侵犯他的身軀，他腦中一片空白只知道發抖或發出宛如受傷幼獸的哼聲，不去推開反抗他們已經是他能盡的最大努力，又如何去達到他們心中期望的。

『對不起社長nim……』車學沇低聲道歉，那嗓音本就被稱為蜜糖一般，帶著顫音的道歉聲更是軟糯的讓人憐惜，不過此刻會對他心生憐惜的大概只剩多少也對車學沇抱著歉意的經紀人了吧。

『社長、學沇也不是故意的你看……』經紀人終於忍不住幫車學沇說起話，他一直對車學沇帶著歉意，推車學沇下這個火坑的人他絕對是其中之一，在他眼裡車學沇和其他孩子沒有兩樣，他們都是帶著夢想眼裡閃著光芒的孩子，車學沇的那份光芒也算是親手被他熄滅了吧。

『不是故意的?!』社長顯然並沒有被經紀人的話影響，只見他拍了下桌斥責:『不是故意的就差點讓我們後面安排好的項目一個個全亂了，要是之後有什麼故意的是不是要我賠進VIXX整個品牌?』

『可…可是我，不是……做了嘛，我有…去啊。』車學沇小聲的反抗著，甚至他現在回想到昨天的事情他還是難受，在略為昏暗的酒店，他跪在男人腳邊，顫抖著雙手慢慢解開男人的皮帶褲頭。

比起其它，車學沇更怕的確實是幫人做口活，那不是他閉起雙眼放空腦袋催眠自己很快就能過去就能解決的，這也不是第一次他因為口活給人嫌棄。

如今他都還記憶猶悉第一次甚至沒人教過他，他只是機械試照著贊助商的話撫弄著對方的下體，乖乖的張開口含到嘴裡，撲面而來腥臭味卻讓毫無經驗的車學沇打了個哆嗦， 牙齒嗑似乎是疼了對方，車學沇記得那是他第一次被人扯著頭髮摔到地上。

當時他腦袋一片發矇，耳裡傳來贊助商的罵聲讓本來就緊張的車學沇渾身發抖，他半跪趴在地上小心翼翼的抬起頭，那老闆似乎還消不下氣，咬牙轉過頭看見車學沇抬起頭反射性的就甩了他一巴掌，車學沇被打的偏過頭去一手捂著發疼的臉頰，瞪大眼睛盯著鋪著酒紅色地毯的地面。

眼眶裡蓄起水氣，但那時他腦中想到的卻是如果這次他搞砸了VIXX就完了，他會把VIXX給毀了，他不能毀了弟弟們。

『嘶…搞什麼東西送這什麼貨來…算了你起來，把衣服脫了趴到床上去。』

車學沇認為他是可悲的，因為他發現他在聽到贊助商說的這句話後居然還有一絲得救了的感覺，從地上爬起來一顆一顆的解開襯衫的扣子，趴到床上時他想著的是至少把眼睛閉起來、看不到就好了。

“假裝看不見，我就能裝做什麼都沒發生過。”

『我當然知道你去了!』社長的聲音把車學沇從那宛如噩夢的回憶裡叫醒:『去了然後呢?你沒聽見趙總說的?你怎麼搞得好像人家強暴你似的?』

可惜他回過神並不相書裡一般醒了就沒事了，可以安慰自己剛剛不過都是惡夢罷了，他從惡夢醒了，卻發覺自己只是到了另一個噩夢裡。

『我…沒有。』車學沇小聲的想為自己辯解，他的確還做不到笑臉迎面的討他們歡心，但至少他也沒有反抗不是嘛……

『你要是沒有也不會讓人說道我這來。』社長不耐煩的揉揉頭髮看向一直站在牆邊的車學沇一臉有些倔的模樣瞇起眼，怕是太久沒給對方警告好了傷疤忘了疼:『N你知道這次生意不能失敗吧?後面趙總能給我們的一系列資源你也看到了，你以為你們失去了這次還有機會拿那麼好的資源?』

『……我知道社長nim。』

『不!你不知道』社長說著拍下桌子站起身，似乎是自己氣急攻心了連忙喝了好幾口水搧了搧風又坐下來:『N你不要忘了我們的約定。』 

社長的話成功吸引車學沇的注意，他瞪大眼睛抬起頭似乎是想起了什麼，對面的人看著車學沇的表情知道自己的話起了效用，畢竟籌碼就是得拿人的軟肋，車學沇最大的弱點他清楚得很:『你要是在這樣表現不加，也不能怪我了啊，你應該沒忘記其實很多老闆最喜歡的可不是你。』

『社…社長nim。』車學沇一開口都止不住的打顫，不只是社長說過就連他去陪酒陪睡時都曾在那些老闆口中不經意的被提起，抬頭他看見社長勾起的嘴角、又一次他就像當初求著社長高層不要讓他弟弟們去，不要讓他們知道一樣，他慌張的跑到社長的辦公椅旁，咚一聲的跪下，他捉住社長的手用著近乎哀求的語氣:『不...不是，社長您不是答應過我嗎，不…不可以反悔的啊，社長nim。』  
『不是這樣說的啊學沇……』對於車學沇的反應社長似乎很滿意，這幾乎已經達到他要的目的，他微微彎下腰雙手包覆住車學沇的手，看著對方不曉得是哭紅還是凍紅的鼻尖:『你不也答應我要做個乖孩子嗎?可是學沇最近的表現可不像是個乖孩子呢。』

『我…對不起、對不起、對不起!我之後不會再犯了，真的......我會好好表現，拜託再給我一次機會，我會乖乖的……真的會、真的……』車學沇越說越著急，甚至都差點要跪下磕頭，社長笑了笑把車學沇拉起來，卻是半摟著他的腰往自己身上帶，車學沇微微睜大眼卻一動也不動的不敢反抗。

社長摟著車學沇的腰讓人半坐到自己腿上，抬起手輕輕抹去車學沇眼角的淚珠，瞇起眼笑著用指腹蹭了蹭車學沇的臉頰，像是在端看一項滿意的藝術品最後拇指輕滑過車學沇的嘴唇滿意的勾起嘴角，拍了拍他的背讓他起來、轉頭對一旁顫顫兢兢的經紀人說道:『把學沇帶去練習吧。』

『之前讓你練習你都沒有乖乖練習對吧，這次可不能這樣，記住了之後我要驗收。』

在離開社長室前這是社長對車學沇說的最後一句話。

跟在不發一語的經紀人身後，他被帶到他們那狹窄的個人練習室，經紀人轉過頭看著還有些恍神的車學沇，雖然有些不忍但還是只能奉命行事，他先到了一杯水讓車學沇潤潤乾裂的嘴唇，扶著對方的肩膀讓他坐到椅子上。

在車學沇恍神的捧著那杯溫開水時經紀人拿著車學沇曾見過的練習道具回到狹窄的練習室，經紀人稍稍低頭看著捧著水杯在椅子上縮成一團的人嘆了口氣蹲下來扶住旋轉椅的手把:『學沇……記得我跟你說過的吧，你不能再受傷了對不對?』

『我……知道。』車學沇低下頭，在經紀人的嘆氣聲中接過對方手裡的仿真道具，經紀人離開前稍帶憐惜的摸了摸車學沇的頭嘆了聲:『乖孩子。』

他是乖孩子、可憐又可悲的乖孩子。  
TBC


End file.
